nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Santiago González Martín / Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Nitrome Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Monkey (Canopy) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- NOBODY (Talk) 14:59, August 23, 2011 Hi Santiago González Martín! Your doing a good job adding images to pages, keep up the good work! Also, good job on the front page. You added some good stuff. However, it would be better next time if you brought up the changes you would like to make on the talk page of the wiki. --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) Creator of Nitrome Universe 20:51, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Sure, you can change some things on the front page. Responding to previous message Sure you can make a template! Just show the template to me before you use it. What type of template would you like to make? ---- T1 T2 T2 T2 }} Those are just examples of the types of template you could make. Just name the template you would like to learn to make and I'll teach you how to make it.--'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) Creator of Nitrome Universe 12:24, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Tutorial I made this Tutorial on how to make a Banner template (like the ones you are making). Click: Nitrome Wiki:How to make a banner template. Alos, your doing pretty good making your own templates. Also, I don't think you need a big red template reading "PLEASE, DO NOT DISTURB", Template:WIP is okay for that. I'm glad a user like you joined the wiki You are doing an over excellent job here Santiago González Martín. When I logged on to the wiki yesterday, I saw how the Unregistered Contributors were spamming. I couldn't edit at the time, but when I saw you reverting the edits, I felt happy. Good job! Also, I've made a tutorial on how to make those banner like templates. The link is on the Nitrome Wiki:Tutorials page. Hope the link helps! --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) Creator of Nitrome Universe 16:56, August 31, 2011 (UTC) RE:Image Sure, I'd love to use that image for my Avatar! I'll replace my now-avatar image with that image soon. --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) Creator of Nitrome Universe 17:16, August 31, 2011 (UTC) RE:Image Although it looks nice, there is really no reason to have it on the front page. The only thing that was added was a box. I'm sorry to say, but no. --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) Creator of Nitrome Universe 21:16, August 31, 2011 (UTC) I am sorry to say this, but no. I had already made a logo. I'm sorry. --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) Creator of Nitrome Universe 12:15, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Slideshow & Logo The Slideshow you made looks great! I would consider using it, however, if I were to use it the images in the Slideshow would have to be something other than a screenshot of the categories. The category screenshot is good for one image, but if it were to be used for several, the images would get kind of repetitive. Also, the logo. Here are some tips I use to make my logos: One thing I do when trying to make a log is to get an image from the latest released game and try to place the Nitrome logo from the Credits section somewhere in the logo. I usually try to add some objects into the logo (from the game) to make it look nice. Also, I try to have the entire logo be an image from the game. I use Gimp2 to make my logos, it's a lot easier than Paint. And since you asked me about your logo (if it makes your screenshot bad), in my opinion (this is just my opinion, other people may have a different opinion), yes. Slider Sure you can put it on the front page. You did a good job on it, it looks excellent! --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) Creator of Nitrome Universe 16:49, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Admin & Front Page Edit Your Front Page edit was fine. Also, to become an Admin, you have to edit a lot. The editing your doing is fine, and soon you'll probably become an admin. --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) Creator of Nitrome Universe 19:43, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Front Page Edit The Recent Changes box looks excellent! Your edit is also okay. --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) Creator of Nitrome Universe 21:26, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Front Page Contents Section Sure you can put up the Contents Section template you made. --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) Creator of Nitrome Universe 13:06, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Welcome! Hello! I don't think I've seen you on this Wiki before. Are you the one that did those main page changes? They're awesome! Random-Story 16:01, September 5, 2011 (UTC) It's starting to look like a real Wiki now, I guess. =) I'm assuming you have a lot of experience editing on other Wikis, do you? Random-Story 16:36, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Fixing signature I noticed, whenever I leave a messaage on a talkpage after you, your box heading leaks into my message. I think you forgot to add a tag to close it, and thought I'd let you know so you can fix it. ;) Random-Story 00:06, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Front Page Colour Yes, you can change the colours on the front page. --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) Creator of Nitrome Universe 12:40, September 6, 2011 (UTC) You mean the skin? If you want to edit the site background, which I'm assuming is the skin, you have to have sysop privileges to do so. You can ask an admin to change the background of the entire Wiki, which in this case would be NOBODY or me =). In the future, perhaps, you may be granted these rights and will have access to changing the Wiki's background. It would be best, however, to tell what you're planning to do before you go forth with it. Random-Story 21:34, September 6, 2011 (UTC) PS: Nice signature! Is green your favourite colour? Main Page I noticed you've been making a lot of changes to the main page. I started to like them, but I thought I'd let you know, the pink and yellow against each other for the new headers is a bit much for me. I preferred the default header personally, and I thought I'd let you know this. It works okay for the navigation area, though. Random-Story 21:54, September 6, 2011 (UTC) RE:Why? When I saw Random Storykeeper respond to your message about the skin, I though she had already answered you question. About the skin. I tried seeing what the wiki would look with pink, and it did not look good. Also, I tried making the Nitrome 2.0 skin the background for the wiki. For an image to be a background, it has to be 100 Kilobytes and under, and the image of the Skin (on my computer) was 211 Kilobytes, so I (at least for me) couldn't upload it. --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) Creator of Nitrome Universe 22:31, September 8, 2011 (UTC) RE:Questions Good job compressing the image! About being an Admin, I think right now would not be the right time to Admin you, I think we still need to wait a bit. You will eventually become an Admin. About the Front Page option thing, it seems like a great idea! Yes, you can use it. --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) Creator of Nitrome Universe 23:34, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Also, could you rename the page Santiago González Martín / Older messages to User:''Santiago González Martín / Older messages ? Without the word "User:", the page counts as an article on the wiki, when it should be a User Talk page. I would do it myself, but I think it wouldn't be nice to rename a User's talk page. --'''I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) Creator of Nitrome Universe 23:39, September 9, 2011 (UTC) NOOOO! I got several emails saying you edited some pages that I follow. I click on them, and notice that you've been removing Category:Hazards from some of the pages and replacing them with Category:Hazard instead. It was my earlier intention to remove all those pages from the Hazard category and replace it with the "Hazards" category, since a category refers to a group, and groups are plural. Spikes, for instance, would be a hazard, but belong in the category "Hazards". I would have liked to rename the category if I could, but it seems to be that categories can't be renamed and the only way to fix this, which is what I liked to do, is to remove all the pages and replace them with "Hazards" instead. Deleting the category will only remove the text on the page, not remove the tag from pages. So I'm going to undo those edits you made to the pages. Just remember to tag them in the "Hazards" category this time and not "Hazard". Also, if an article is based on an enemy, you don't need to tag it as a hazard. Although enemies are technically hazards, it's just easier to make things more specific if it's an enemy. In short: use the "Hazards" category for hazard pages instead of "Hazard", and for pages with enemies, you don't need to tag them as a "Hazard". Random-Story 00:05, September 10, 2011 (UTC) RE:Skin & Category If you made all the pink parts of the Skin Blue, and compressed it, then I would put it up. So yes, make it all blue and compress. About the Categories, the reason I put up Category:Hazard on the front page was becuase Category:Hazard was the biggest Hazards category, while Category:Hazard was not as large. You can replace Category:Hazard with Category:Hazards if you give all pages which have Category:Hazard Category:Hazards. Or in simpler words, all pages which have Category:Hazard, the Category:Hazard should be replaced with Category:Hazards. --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) Creator of Nitrome Universe 12:33, September 10, 2011 (UTC) RE:Category Weapon Sure. --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) Creator of Nitrome Universe 14:07, September 10, 2011 (UTC) RE:Box The box looks great, I'll put it on my page. Congratulations on becoming second in the Rankings! In less than a month, you will probably become #1 on the rankings. --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) Creator of Nitrome Universe 21:04, September 11, 2011 (UTC) RE:Battles Sure. But before you put it up, could you tell me what it is (or link to another wiki that explains it?)? --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) Creator of Nitrome Universe 12:58, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Sure you can use it. And yes, you can out something in the left column. --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) Creator of Nitrome Universe 18:27, September 13, 2011 (UTC) RE:Oh...(Skin) Sorry, I can't place the skin in the background if it is pink and blue. It would look bad Pink and Blue. Sorry. --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) Creator of Nitrome Universe 18:12, September 15, 2011 (UTC) RE:Front Page, Birthday, and Userpage preload About the Front Page, I don't really think it would be a good idea to use the giant Cuboy faces, becuase it looks to much like the Nitrome Database Wiki box on the front of the Nitrome Databse Wiki. However, I think I may use the bronxe coliured word "Nitrome Wiki" in my next Logo. Yes, the Nitrome Wiki is approaching its Birthday. D oyu have any ideas what we could do? Also, yes, you can edit he userpage preload. --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) Creator of Nitrome Universe 21:01, September 16, 2011 (UTC) RE:Birthday & Preload Actually, I don't know where the template for the Userpage Preload is also. About the logo, why dont you make the Nitrome Wiki Birthday logo? I haven't allowed you to make the logo, and the logo will only stay up for a week. So, want to? --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) Creator of Nitrome Universe 22:13, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Userpage Preload I noticed you were interested in editing the default text for the userpages. To edit them, follow this link: MediaWiki:Welcome-user-page. Since it's a MediaWiki page, however, I'm guessing it's protected by default and only admins can edit it. You can try and edit it, and if it doesn't let you, ask NOBODY or me to add what you wish. Random-Story 22:55, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Logo & Front Page Logo looks good! However, the logo is the wrong dimensions. Your logo is 250x89 while the maximum dimensions of a logo can only by 250x65. Yes, you can add the four differences game to the front page. Also, I think it is time you become an Admin, so today, I shall make you an Administrator. --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) Creator of Nitrome Universe 15:03, September 17, 2011 (UTC) P.S: Only 45 more edits until you get the 1000 edit badge! Yeah! Wow! In less than a month, you become an admin. That's impressive. =D Congrats on your promotion. I also wanted to tell you something else. I'm questioning whether the template, Template:Characters, is necessary to add on character pages. Sure, it makes sense possibly for characters that don't really show up in Nitrome games, but on pages about characters from games (which, persay, is the vast majority of all character pages), there would be the game template, and then the character template below it, which doesn't look all that great. Besides, there is a category for Characters, and it kind of serves the same function. It's been done with Category:Bosses. Random-Story 20:58, September 17, 2011 (UTC) RE:Badge & Category Badge looks good! And yes, you can make that category. --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) Creator of Nitrome Universe 17:08, September 18, 2011 (UTC) RE:Badges Yes, you may add pictures to all the badges. However, I can't help becuase I think it is better to write/rewrite articles than add Nitrome images to badges. --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) Creator of Nitrome Universe 12:23, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Untitled How do you make it fill up the whole page? I just paint white all around the pictures. Can you teach me? Emitewiki2 23:12, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Blueboy & Problems Blueboy looks good, sometime this week I'll upload a modified version of him. About the center tags, Random-stroykeeper was also having problems with them. I'm not sure why there are problems. I'll look into it. --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) Creator of Nitrome Universe 13:32, September 20, 2011 (UTC) I've found the problem. Template:Battle cannot be centered becuase the Template your using is impossible to center. The Template was made so that it cannot be centered. --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) Creator of Nitrome Universe 13:34, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Actually, you can center it. In the class section, instead of it having "infobox", make the class "infoboxcenter". This places the Infobox in the center of the page, but takes away the light grey outline. --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) Creator of Nitrome Universe 13:38, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Untitled Um... I did what you said, and snipped it and then pasted it onto paint, but all I ended up with was this : How do I amke my pictures bigger, and fill up the whole paper, without making it look pixely like this? -> :) How does this look? Pretty good eh? :) This was without pasting it into paint, and just saving it how it was on the snip RE:Logos Your addition looks good, better than mines. --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) Creator of Nitrome Universe 22:10, September 21, 2011 (UTC) RE:Bigger Image I actually think that the Avatar I have now is okay, but thanks anyway for providing a new one. --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) Creator of Nitrome Universe 21:05, September 22, 2011 (UTC) RE:And... No, the maze game is not part of Mega Mash. --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) Creator of Nitrome Universe 18:44, September 23, 2011 (UTC) RE:Three Things 1. Sorry about spelling your name wrong, I couldn't remember how it was spelled. 2. What icons are you talking about? I don't understand. RE: And... Do you mean "What would happen if the untitled game is a part of Mega Mash?" If that happens to be the case, the untitled game page can easily be redirected to Mega Mash. But only do this if it is confirmed by Nitrome. If I'm just rambling on and not getting your point, could you please clarify? Random-Story 22:51, September 23, 2011 (UTC) All right! Then what I said to you is my final answer. =) And also, about the changes you made to the MediaWiki:Welcome-user-page: I saw this user's page and NOBODY's username showed up. Random-Story 21:17, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Okay, sorry. Sorry if I seemed like a spaz about the Battle of the Week thing. I feel like I overreacted, so I'll just step away from it and not get involved. The reason you see PetikeSB's name on the page now is because I changed it. This old revision was what I was talking about. Another thing: how do you get the game icons as pictures? The only way I can seem to do it is using the screen capture program on my computer, but then I have to crop it and it doesn't come out that great. Some of the pages for the older Nitrome games, which include Tanked Up and Scribble, need an update for images. I suppose you can take care of that. Random-Story 19:55, September 25, 2011 (UTC)